


The Advantages of Youth

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's away but he still wants to play…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of Youth

Being young and healthy can be a bad combination. Why? Well, Jay can tell you exactly why. Because it means you’re horny. All the time. Not that I mind. Someone as sexy and sweet as Jay wanting me that much is a fuckin’ aphrodisiac. But since we started sleeping together there have been a few times when his need has reached scarily epic proportions. Like tonight. He’s down in San Antonio visiting his family this week. He comes back to Vancouver tomorrow. And at this moment he’s got me on the phone, waking me out of a sound sleep, just so he can hear my husky drawl as he jerks off in his childhood bed.

“Jay,” I yawn. “It’s almost 3am and I was asleep.” I scratch my balls, then yawn again.

“I want your dick in my mouth, Jen. Heavy on my tongue. Thick and full and hard as a rock. I want you to come down my throat…Fuck!” he whispers raggedly.

“…” I breathe in sharply, alert now and hardening quickly. It hits me that we are about to have our first round of phone sex. And I’m not hanging up. “Jay…”

“God, Jen, wish you were here. Want you deep inside me…” He exhales slowly. “Want you fucking me, Jen…Will you just…?.....I……I need………”

“Yeah, baby, I got you. I’m right there, sliding into you nice and slow. Just like you like it….” I start to rub my own dick, flicking the head with my thumb the way Jay does, sighing. “Oh, yeah, baby, you’re so tight for me. So wet and hungry, aren’t you?...Deep inside, baby. Fucking you the way you need. Making you ache for me…” I have to stop a second, release my dick or I’ll come right then. When I have better control over myself I close my eyes and lay back in bed without touching myself again. “You aching yet, Jay?” I ask gruffly.

“Jeeeeennnnnn……” he whimpers. Then this sound escapes him. It’s distinctly Jared Padalecki. When he can’t wait any longer and he simply _has_ to come, that sound always erupts. Hearing it in this context floors me. “Need you! Now! Jen!” My hand finds its way into my boxers without my consent and squeezes.

“Then feel me. Feel me thick and long stroking inside your tight heat…Feel me hit that spot _right there_…..Feel how much I wanna come inside you, Jay. Can you? Feel me? Want my come in your ass, Jay? Can I?” I’m the one aching now. Wanting him next to me. Wanting his large, gentle hands on my skin. Wanting to meet his need with my own.

“Jen, God, please!” he whispers eagerly. I know now the right words to take him over the edge so I use them.

“Come on, baby. Come for me. Come with me. I need to see you, watch you fall apart…That’s it, give it to me……God, Jay, you’re so beautiful. I’m coming.” And I’m not lying. I’m as caught up as he is. I’m literally shaking with desire; something I never knew was possible outside of soap opera land. “Come, baby. Please? Let me feel you come!”

Next thing I know he’s gasping, coming as quietly as possible, holding the phone so close to his neck I can hear a faint beat that I swear is his heart. It takes me a full minute to calm down, to see if I need to change the sheets or if I can just move to the other side of the bed. Yeah, I figured. I like Jay’s side better anyway. It smells like him. And, crazy as it sounds, it stays warm even when he’s not in it. I inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, open my eyes and pretend he’s balls deep inside me instead of far away.

“…You gonna make it, now, Jay?” I ask, checking in.

“No. Just makes me miss you more.” Of course, I have to smile. Sappiest guy I know, and I fall a little more in love every time. Not that I’m likely to admit that anytime soon.

“Will you at least be able to sleep tonight?” His voice has dropped, gotten husky in that post-orgasm way of his.

“Maybe,” he answers.

I chuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jay. Then I’ll be all yours. Promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now get some sleep. You’ll need it.”

I’m about to hang up for real when I hear, “Jen?”

“What?”

“Can I give you head in the airport bathroom stall when I land?” I groan, unsure if that image turns me on or makes me laugh. Apparently it only turns Jay on. He moans into the ear piece, letting me know he’s touching himself. Again. And I’m ready to crawl back under the covers, wanting only the see the backs of my eyelids for a while.

“Will you hang up if I agree?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” I fold my cell closed before he can utter another word. But I fall asleep dreaming of the handicapped stall in one of the bathrooms, Jay on his knees with his feet sticking out for anyone to trip over, my dick spit-shiny and full of engorged expectation. When I wake up the next morning to my alarm I am sticky and wet, and smiling. Because my Jay is coming home.


End file.
